


Teaching

by endlesshitty



Series: Michael McKagan Monday (100 followers) [3]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Musical Instruments, Teaching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Duff teaching Y/N how to play bass.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You
Series: Michael McKagan Monday (100 followers) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719130
Kudos: 7





	Teaching

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

Y/N sat on the large room where Duff kept all of his instruments, running her fingers through the strings of one of his basses. She had fallen in love with bass when she first started listening to rock music, the vibrations of its sound resonating inside her like none of the other instruments did.

Duff, without her knowledge, was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he watched her. He knew about her love for bass and the appreciation she showed when he played made him want to teach her how to so it herself.

“I could teach you how to play it.” He smiled gently.

Y/N spun around with a blush on her cheeks, hand moving away from the strings like it burnt her. “I didn’t know you were home already…” She spoke, getting up and making her way to him, sneaking her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

“Just got here.” He said, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame. They were silent for at least a minute, just enjoying each other’s presence, when he spoke again. “Why were so interested in the bass? Missing me much?” He smirked, picking her up and going to the chair where she was previously sitting in.

Y/N rolled her eyes. “You know I always liked bass. I was just feeling out the strings…” She shrugged, making herself more comfortable in his lap.

“You could let me teach you how to play. I bet you’d be amazing.” He said cheerfully, resting his hands on the small of her back.

“I don’t know…” She said, biting her lower lip the way she did whenever she was nervous.

Duff knew her well enough to know her fears. “Baby it’s just me, I’m not asking you to play for a crowd at a Guns gigs. Thought that would be awesome.” He smiled, kissing her temple. “Just teach you the most basic bassline, so you can see if you like it.”

Y/N hesitated for a bit, but ultimately wasn’t able to say no at the sight of his pleading eyes. “Okay fine. But don’t laugh at me if I suck.” She protested, pointing a finger at him and picking up his go-to bass.

She walked back to him and sat on his lap, back against bid chest, and let him guide her hands. His voice was soft by her ear as he talked through the whole thing, explaining her the very basics before teaching the bassline for Queen’s _Another one bites the dust_. It was easy enough to start and belonged to a song she loved a lot.

The got carried as time went by and soon enough two hours had passed by. Y/N had sat in between his legs the whole time and he just held her close, overwhelmed by the opportunity to share his love for bass with the love of his life.


End file.
